The prior art includes several patents disclosing pocket-type pill holders but, insofar as I am aware, none has received any commercial success. Some of these prior art devices have only one compartment for pills, while the multi-compartment containers are of complicated construction and therefore costly to manufacture.
My improved pill container includes only three main components, namely, a center section and two end sections. The center section is circular in transverse section and H-shaped in longitudinal section. The end sections are in the form of elongated barrels, with one end open and the opposite end closed. The open end of an end section is adapted to fit telescopically over a respective end of the center section so that it may be rotated relative to the latter, and the end sections are of identical construction and adapted to fit with either end of the center section. The container may be of the shape of an ordinary fountain pen and may be worn in a pocket like a pen. Thus, the container is readily available to a person who must always carry a supply of pills.